That Telephone Booth
by stydias
Summary: What he hadn't expected, however, was for them to become BFFs so quickly. It was almost like they were brain twins. More than anything, they were like brothers. So, when Kurt came home to work one day to find both sobbing hysterically, Adam draped dramatically on the couch and Blaine on the ground pounding his fists into the floor, he knew something was up. - klaine; bladam broship


**That Telephone Booth**

"_That's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?_"

- The Big Bang (Doctor Who); Steven Moffat

x

When Adam had been all cool about the Blaine thing, Kurt had been relieved and happy and really just happy because in all honesty Adam was really nice and even though he didn't want to date the guy, he didn't want him out of his life, either. And so when Adam said he'd love to still be friends, he was thrilled. And he was even more excited when Adam had said that he'd like to meet Blaine, too, and be friends with the both of them - after all, he had said, if Kurt loves Blaine so much and Blaine has so many friends, the guy has _got _to be pretty cool.

This Kurt had been more than excited about; he could see the friendship in his head already. They seemed somewhat compatible - it was almost like Adam was some sort of combination of Kurt and Blaine, a realization that kind of freaked Kurt out, just a little bit. But that didn't matter. And true to what he expected, they became friends quickly.

What he hadn't expected, however, was for them to become BFFs so quickly. It was almost like they were brain twins - they had the same dorky, nerdy quirks which Kurt would shake his head at and go back to reading Vogue, and they would obsess over the exact same things. More than anything, they were like brothers. Adam was the cool older brother that Cooper never was to Blaine. And that was okay. That was definitely okay. They never even argued, unless it was over Harry-and-Hermione versus Ron-and-Hermione.

So, when Kurt came home to work one day to find both sobbing hysterically, Adam draped dramatically on the couch and Blaine on the ground pounding his fists into the floor, he knew that something was up.

x

"It's just - he - no - _ROSE, THOUGH!_" Blaine whimpered from his spot on the floor, now curled into the fetal position, still with tears streaming down his face. "_HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO HER?"_

Sitting down on the armrest, Kurt observed the TV, which Adam's eyes were still fixed on. Some guy was holding some ginger lady, and they were crying. She was protesting about something, and he was grabbing his face.

"Not sure what this is, but Pinstripes is hot," he quipped.

He received two angry glares.

"This isn't funny, Kurt," Adam said, his voice dead serious. "He's about to take away all of Donna's memories because if he doesn't, then she's going to die, and he can't let her die because all too many people die because of him, and-"

"Oh," Kurt says. "Is this that 'Inspector Spacetime' show?"

"It's _Doctor Who!_" both exclaim at the same time, and Kurt waves a hand dismissively, as if to say, 'yeah, so?'.

"Love, _Inspector Spacetime_ isn't a real show, it's made up on _Community_. It's a sort of... reference to _Doctor Who_," Blaine tells him, breathing only beginning to return to normal.

"Oh. But this is the one where they fly around in the payphone, right?"

"_POLICE BOX!_"

x

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Inspector Spacetime, or Community.**

**Honestly, I would love to see Blaine and Adam become bros. I mean, yeah, I love Klaine and I want them to be back together, and although I don't really 'ship' Kadam, I really do like Adam so far. He's like, one of the only characters on the show who isn't screwed up.**

**I do recognize that there is a very fine line between Blaine and Darren, and a lot of people cross into the Darren too much in Glee fanfic. And as much as Darren is totally awesome, he and Blaine are different. I did try to give Blaine some nerd qualities - as I would imagine he would have picked up at least some, especially what with going to a school like Dalton and lots of time with Kurt gone - but not go over the top. The only ones I believe I mentioned were Doctor Who and Harry Potter - both of British origin, so Adam would be likely to know both, and well, everybody knows Harry Potter (and I mean, Darren is Harry Freakin' Potter, let's be honest here), and then Doctor Who is a fairly popular show and reruns show on BBC America all the time, and all are on Netflix anyway, so. Also, the episode referenced is "Journey's End," and "Pinstripes" is David Tennant/The Tenth Doctor. So yeah. :) And then Community is a popular show that doesn't necessarily only fall into the 'nerd/geek' category.**

**Please do not favorite without reviewing, thank you! :)**


End file.
